The Breakfast Clique
by BrownEyedGirl93
Summary: Five kids. Five different high-school stereotypes. You see them as you want to see them. A princess: Massie, an athlete: Derrington, a brain: Dahn, a rebel: OC, and a basket case: Layne. One Saturday detention together will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is a tribute to my all-time favorite movie, The Breakfast Club! You don't need to have seen it to understand the story, but it's a great movie! It was one of the biggest hits of the 80's (which means your parents have probably seen it) and many consider it to be the greatest high school-teen film of all time. Now, I hate to ruin this legendary masterpiece with a Clique-fic, but hey, Victorious copied it, so why not? And it's a TRIBUTE, not a remake!**

**I've been playing with this idea for a while now...mostly because I sooo wish something like this would happen to Massie. She needs to get out of her Pretty Committee comfort zone and open up to others who may have different stereotypes, and realize that she has more in common with them than she would think.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Clique or The Breakfast Club.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Massie Block snapped her gold Chanel compact shut and sighed, pouting at her reflection in the tinted windows of her family's Range Rover.

"Gawd, I can't believe I got detention on a _Saturday!_ Now I have to spend all day in the freaking library!" Massie whined from the backseat.

"Well, you did skip class to go shopping…" Isaac, the family driver, cleared his throat and reminded her.

"Puh-lease." Massie scoffed. "Alicia went with me and she got off scratch-free! Her teacher didn't even notice! My teacher's just a major bitch."

"Watch the language," Isaac chided.

"Whatever," Massie muttered. "You're taking me to Galwaugh Farms after this torture is over, right? So I can ride Brownie?"

"If you want, of course." Isaac answered calmly.

Massie groaned as the Range Rover rolled closer to the double doors of her hellhole of a high school. Suddenly, a boy with a long tan trench coat and dark hair peeking out of a disgusting yellow ski cap stepped right into their path and continued swaggering toward the school leisurely as if he hadn't seen the car coming. Isaac slammed on the brakes and honked the horn in frustration.

"Kids these days," he growled.

Massie shook her head in annoyance. She was just applying another coat of mascara, too. She knew it was only detention, but she hadn't forgotten her number one Cosmo rule: Always look your best; you never know who you're going to run into. Now the lashes on her left eye were all clumpy. She quickly began separating them with an eyelash brush and squinted at the door. She had never seen that kid before. Sure, he may not have seen the car with those oh-so-badass motorcycle shades covering his eyes, but he could've at least checked. What a douche.

After her lashes were clump-free and her reflection looked fresh and flawless, Massie got out of the car and thanked Issac for the ride.

"See you at six!" he called as he drove off.

When Massie got to the library, she saw the boy with the trench coat sitting near the back, his combat boot-clad feet propped up on the rectangular table in front of him. There were six tables, in two rows of three. Sitting at one of the back tables, he had taken off the ski cap and sunglasses and was giving her a blatant stare as she walked in. His crossed arms, raised eyebrow and tight lips sent a nervous shiver down her spine.

She quickly sat down at a table in the front, as far away from him as possible. There was something about him that just made her uneasy. She had gotten used to guys staring at her—now that she was in high school, she had grown three inches and one whole cup size. And her wardrobe was now even more ah-mazing. But this wasn't like the wide-eyed innocent stares of desire she got from the nerds, or even the playful smirks and "I'd hit that" looks she got from the popular boys. This was something else entirely. It was a deliberate, unashamed stare. He hadn't looked down even when she looked at him. It looked like curiosity mixed with some resentment—although Massie had no idea why. Hell, she'd never even met the kid!

It wasn't just his burnout bad-boy look that made him intimidating—okay, it was. But he also looked older than her, which was probably why she didn't know him. He had to be at least a sophomore. Maybe junior?

"So, _Massie_ _Block_, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" His rough voice suddenly boomed from the back, nearly giving Massie a heart attack as she fought the urge to gasp in shock.

She turned around slowly in her seat, stomach feeling queasier by the second.

"How do you know my name?" she tried to sound tough, but the question came out with a squeak.

He smirked and gestured to one of the posters she had put up in the front of the library. This one was had a photo of her and read "WANT YOUR HOMECOMING TO ROCK? VOTE FOR THE BLOCK!" in glittery letters.

Massie sighed, somewhat relieved that he hadn't been stalking her. And relieved that the posters were making her more well-known. Ever since she decided to run for homecoming queen (a bold move, considering the fact that the popular upperclassmen girls were running as well), she knew she needed to take her popularity up a notch. So she gently ordered the Pretty Committee to make as many flashy posters as they could with clever sayings like "WANT SOMEONE CLASSY? VOTE FOR MASSIE!" and "KNOW WHAT'S A DREAM? MASSIE AS OUR HOMECOMING QUEEN!" She'd been hoping to grab the attention of upperclassmen who didn't know her, and it was working!

"You're infamous!" he smirked again, shaking his head. "It's kinda hard to miss those!"

Wait, _in_famous? As in notorious? Popular in a _bad way?_ What the hell, was he already insulting her? He didn't even know her! Massie fumed.

Well, maybe he thought infamous and famous meant the same thing…Massie decided to let it slide—for now.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here for the same reason you are. I got detention." Massie rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat.

She heard him belt out a loud laugh and smack the table.

"HA! What'd ya do, get caught skipping class to go shopping? Bags couldn't fit in your locker?"

Massie turned scarlet, feeling glad he couldn't see her face. He was now deliberately mocking her. What was worse was the fact that he was dead on. She was tempted to retort back with one of her snappy comebacks, but she had been trying to be nice to everyone lately, hoping to get more votes for homecoming queen. He probably wasn't even voting, but if she pissed him off, he might just vote against her on purpose. Plus, she just wanted this conversation to end.

She sat and waited for Principal Riker to show up to keep an eye on them, and hopefully some other people. She cringed at the thought of having to spend the entire day with this dickhead—_alone_. _Please show up people, please show up…_

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Please review! I need to know if this story is worth continuing!**

**PS: I had to make up a rebel character, since I don't think any of Lisi's characters could pull off the loudmouth, swaggering and charismatic bad boy John Bender from The Breakfast Club. When I write this, I'm picturing the character from the movie, but you can picture any bad boy you want. Ian Somerhalder, Daren Kagasoff, a tougher-looking version of Avan Jogia or Devon Bosick would also be good options if you need a mental image. :)_  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it! **

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

Two minutes later, Kristen's geeky friend Dahn Bondok scurried into the room, looking nervous. Massie felt a wave of relief course through her body.

"Am I uh, in the right room? I've uh, never had a detention before, so I uh, don't know if I'm—"

"Take a seat, buddy. Best seat in the house!" Burnout bad-boy called from the back, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Massie couldn't help smiling to herself. _Perfect, he had a new target._

Dahn slowly made his way over, looking even more nervous than before. Burnout bad-boy took off his trench coat, revealing a baggy red flannel shirt under his beat-up and torn denim jacket. He clapped Dahn on the back as he sat down, and Dahn flinched. _Poor kid_, Massie thought. Dorky little Dahn probably expected a guy like him to kick his ass. She had a feeling he was going to start stuttering even more than usual.

"So, first time in the slammer, huh? What's your story, kid?" Burnout asked.

"Well, uh, I built this power generator, and uh, it kind of had a little accident in the chem lab that uh, caused some damages…" Dahn trailed off, sounding sheepish. Burnout started laughing.

"Dude, you melted the chem lab? That's sick! Now I don't have to go to class!"

"Well technically, uh, it's just a small hole in the ceiling…"

"Man, you smart people just don't follow through. If you're gonna make a hole in the ceiling, why not just blow the place up? Above and beyond with everything, my ass!"

Massie had to hold back a snicker at that one.

Just then, the door opened and Layne Abeley walked in with random tiny braids and feathers sticking out of her hair and a pixie stick hanging in her mouth. Massie nearly groaned out loud. _This bunch couldn't get any better._ They were now high school freshmen, and Layne was still her eccentric, crazy self.

Layne barely nodded at Massie and Dahn and wordlessly made her way to a table in the back. She wasted no time in pulling out a journal and a half-eaten tube of Go-gurt. Massie turned back to the front, no longer acknowledging her presence.

"Uh, I'm Dahn, by the way…" Dahn introduced himself to Burnout, probably wanting to know his name. Massie sat up in her seat, a little curious herself. She half-expected him to go by some badass name like Butch or Blade. Or maybe some pothead name like Skins or Possum. She smirked at the thought.

But all he said was "Yeah? Good for you."

_What an asshole._

The door opened again, and just when Massie thought the group couldn't get any worse, Derrick Harrington walked in. Cue the ex-crush. Massie still couldn't get over the fact that they were "middle school sweethearts." Back when he was an immature goofball she secretly referred to as "Derrington." _Bleh_. True, he had gotten a little more mature after middle school, not wearing shorts all the time and shaking his ass every chance he got. But still.

He walked over to her and put his backpack down. "Hey, Block. Didn't know you'd be here. This seat taken?"

_Yeah_, Massie wanted to say. _I made all my friends get in trouble so I wouldn't have to be in detention alone. And we all took separate cars because we just love harming the environment. They'll be here shortly._

But now, she simply shook her head and let him sit down. She hated having to be nice for votes. But she thought she might actually get his, since they were on good terms now. Things had been a little awkward after they broke up and he started dating Dylan, but eventually, they had broken up as well. And since he was a star goalie, he was still invited to all the cool parties with the Pretty Committee, and they were now…friends, sort of.

But as he sat down next to her, Massie couldn't help but notice how incredibly _hawt_ he'd gotten since middle school. His skin had a golden tan from playing soccer in the sun, and his arms were starting to get more defined. And his dirty blond hair was ah-dorable as usual. He looked positively _yummy_. Massie bit her lip, wondering if she should strike up a conversation. Maybe they could get closer from this detention. Maybe he could become her BGF (Best Guy Friend). Maybe they'd even get together… he and Dylan had been broken up for a while now, so why not, right?

As she was contemplating, she heard Burnout get up from his seat in the back and plop down at the table directly behind them. _Oh,great._

"Well, well…what have we here? Homecoming Princess find herself a nice Prince Charming? Let me guess, captain of the football team?" he sneered.

Derrick chuckled. _Did he seriously find this guy funny?_ "Soccer team, actually." He corrected.

"Ah, European football. My condolences, Princess. Maybe next year, you'll get the quarterback."

Massie's cheeks felt hot, prickling with embarrassment. She wanted to sink into the ground. This was _so_ uncomfortable. This guy was _such an asshole_. _Fuckshitfuck, please Gawd, get me outta this,_ Massie prayed silently.

The door opened once again, saving Massie and Derrick from having to respond. _Thank Gawd!_ Principal Riker walked in and gave them what Massie guessed was the standard Saturday detention spiel.

"Well, well. Here we are! It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways... and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats, and you will not sleep." He looked directly at Burnout as he said the last part.

"Now, I have business to take care of and I'm not about to sit here and watch you like a hawk, but my office is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. " He turned to leave, and Massie found herself wishing he _would_ stay and watch them like a hawk. Then Burnout would have to stop harassing them.

"Say, I have an idea. Why don't we go close that door? Then Riker can't hear us screw around…" Burnout leaned back and smirked.

"Any volunteers?" he scanned the silent room.

"No?" He got up himself and walked toward the door. "Grow some balls, people!" He kicked the doorstep out and caught the door to make sure it didn't slam. He turned to face them.

"Now, was that so hard? C'mon Sporto, you could've done this. Woulda made you look like a knight in shining fucking armor! I bet Princess here woulda let you slip her the sword of love!"

"Shut up!" Massie yelled at the same time Derrick growled "Drop dead, man."

"Ooh, sassy, I like it!" He somehow managed to say that while still sounding like a badass.

"Whatever Hardy, quit screwing around. Just 'cause you live here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass." Derrington snapped.

"Oh, you're sexy when you get angry, grr!" He smirked at Derrington and made his way back to the table behind them.

Massie was dumbfounded. They knew each other? Derrington had just called him Hardy, but that was probably his last name, since Derrington still called everybody by their last names.

Suddenly, a loud slurping noise was heard in the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at Layne, who had finished off the last of her Go-gurt.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Massie wrinkled her nose and turned back around.

"You know Massie, you should try one of those. I'm sure sucking on a tube filled with creamy wet stuff will be great practice for your future career." Burnout turned to her, giving her that stare again.

Massie gasped as a small chuckle was heard from the back of the room, possibly from Dahn. Then a low whistle, probably from Layne.

"Hey man, knock it off!" Derrington snapped in her defense.

Massie absolutely _hated_ when other people stuck up for her. He was probably just trying to help her, but she hated being pitied, and now she was even _more_ offended. She was more than capable of fighting her own battles!

"Derrick, just shut up!" she snapped. "And you," she said, turning to Burnout, "are sickening. I would _never_ do that!"

"My bad. I'm sure you won't need to, since you can just live off your parents' money until you find yourself a nice, rich man to marry!"

Massie stiffened.

He sat on the table behind her and went on, "I'm sure that's what you want to do with your life, isn't it? Be a fuckin' trophy wife?"

Massie's mouth went dry. He was dead on again. Sure, she'd had phases where she wanted to be a model or an actress, or maybe even a CEO. But seeing how easy her mom had it, not having to do anything but spend all the excess money her father made, her life seemed pretty fantastic. Massie wanted to be just like her…sometimes.

"Actually, I want to start my own clothing line. Or cosmetics line," She gave him the same line she had given her father when he had asked what she wanted to do.

"I'm flabbergasted." He deadpanned.

"Well, where do you think you're gonna be in ten years, prison?" Massie shot back. Screw being nice for votes, this asshole deserved it.

"No, I'm gonna be a fuckin' priest, of course!"

Derrick and Massie laughed.

"Like they'd let you within ten feet of a church!" Massie retorted.

"Uh, I wanna be a physicist!" Dahn blurted suddenly, probably feeling left out.

"What the hell does a physicist do?" Burnout asked, looking back at him.

"Well, uh, just study uh, the natural world. And discuss string theory, and uh…"

"Is that congruent with the theory of why you dorks will never get laid? Ladies need a thicker string?" Burnout smirked.

Dahn let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Uh, yeah…" he trailed off, probably waiting for an appropriate response to come to him.

"Hey, at least he's doing something with his life!" Derrick countered for Dahn. "It's people like us that actually make a difference in this hellhole of a school!"

"Oh, I concur." He went on, his voice drenched in sarcasm. "What would we _ever_ do without a spoiled rotten, fake-ass homecoming queen? And the oh-so-_charming_ soccer star she has to bring for arm candy?" He turned from them and gestured to Dahn. "And the dork from physics club that looks on in wonder, marveling over her prissy ass, promising himself that one day, just _one day_," he held up a finger and made a strained face, "he will be the next Bill Gates, and she will be his trophy wife… I mean, _sweetheart_." He let out a fake sob and held his hand over his heart. "Touching stuff, I must say."

Massie had just about had enough with this kid. "Well, it's better than being like _you_. You know, you don't even matter around here. You could just disappear tomorrow, and nobody would give a rat's ass."

He let out a humorless chuckle. "You fuckin' preps with your North Face jackets and your BMW's…you think you're such hot shit, just _so much_ better than everyone!" He glared down at her. "I'll bet you don't have _one_ friend who doesn't have a North Face."

Massie looked down. It was true…Kristen had gotten pressured into saving up and buying one years ago. And she'd gotten Claire a North Face last Christmas.

He scoffed knowingly. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward the door and Burnout scurried to his seat. Massie rolled her eyes as she heard Principal Riker come in.

"What in God's name is going on in here? Why is that door closed?" Principal Riker gestured to the door he'd had to open and scanned the room with leery eyes.

_This was her chance!_ Massie could rat on Burnout, and then he'd have to serve his detention somewhere else! She had known him only for the past half hour, and that was already too much. She wanted him to be expunged from her life once and for all. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Well? Where's the doorstep?" He began searching the floor. Massie opened her mouth to rat him out, but something stopped her.

_Why wasn't anyone else speaking up?_ She looked next to her at Derrick, whose stony face looked nothing but bored. He clearly didn't care. She looked back at Dahn, who was just looking down, and Layne had closed her journal, probably hoping Riker wouldn't confesticate it.

Massie wired her lips shut. Maybe it was because nobody else was saying anything, and she didn't want to be the snitch. Or maybe she was just afraid he _wouldn't_ have to serve his detention somewhere else, he would just have to serve more detention. And that would give him another reason to torment her. Whatever it was, for some reason, Massie could not get herself to rat him out. And though she would never admit it, she knew there was a little part of her that wanted to prove herself to him. She wanted to show him she was worth having a decent conversation with, and she wasn't just a spoiled rotten, two-faced princess bitch like everyone thought.

Or was she? She looked down at her Tiffany's charm bracelet and Coach handbag and winced.

The next eight hours would be interesting, to say the least.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter! What did you guys think?**

**Oh, and I named the bad boy character Alec Hardy. But Massie doesn't find out his name until later, so until then, she will refer to him as "Burnout." And yeah, I know he's being a total asshole right now, but he's supposed to be like that. It's going to make Massie realize that they're all not that different after all, despite the huge pedestal she's placed herself on. And Hardy's in for a rude awakening himself, when he realizes that everyone is deeper than their respective stereotypes. And I know Layne hasn't had any lines yet, but that's coming. She's supposed to be the quiet/freaky one at first. :D**

**Please review, so I know this story has enough interest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So originally, I had planned to do this whole story from Massie's POV, but now I feel like I should give everyone a glimpse of what's going on in Burnout's head. It's so hard to write from the POV of such a badass, but I did my best. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>...<strong><br>**

Principal Riker seemed to have given up on the search for the doorstep after a few embarrassing moments of hopelessly disheveling the nearby library materials.

Alec smirked. He had kicked it behind the librarian's desk. Fuckin' prick would never find it there.

Alec had been holding his breath, waiting for one of the stupid preps to rat him out (most likely that Princess bitch Massie), but so far, no one had said anything. Honestly, he was surprised. He hadn't exactly done anything for them that would make them that would make them want to cover his ass. Well technically, they weren't covering for him; they just weren't saying _anything_, probably hoping Riker would figure it out on his own. But still…

Riker surveyed the room with his hands on his hips, attempting to regain composure. "Well, I suppose you all think this is hilarious, don't you? I thought I could trust you kids in here on your own, now you leave me no choice…" He stalled, clearly trying to think of a punishment that did not involve him being stuck in the room with them all day. His eyes landed on Sporto, who had just stopped texting to look up at him and was now trying to hide his Richie-shit iPhone in his calloused hands.

"I want everyone to hand me their phones, iPods, and whatever else you snuck in here to keep yourselves entertained. C'mon, hand it over," he started with Derrick. "You may have these back _after_ detention."

Alec rolled his eyes. _That was his huge punishment?_ That dickhead took away the students' phones in every detention Alec could remember having, and he did it in the beginning too. Prick probably just forgot this time.

"Gee, you're carrying so many, I wouldn't want you to drop _my_ phone…say, whatever happened to that box you used to collect all the gadgets in?" Alec raised his eyebrows in mock innocence as Riker shuffled over to him, carrying all other the phones and iPods in an awkward arm-cradle.

"Don't get smart with me Hardy, I'm warning you. Do you want to spend another Saturday here?"

"How else would I get to spend any quality time with you? You never wanna kick back in the parking lot, just talking about your lovely students…maybe we could do that sometime. Or maybe you could drive me and my buddies to the bar, and we'll help you pick up chicks!"

Quiet snickers were heard through the room. Alec bit back a Cheshire-cat grin. He loved getting even the slightest chance to express his contempt for Principal Riker, the administration, and adults in general. He loved it even more when it was at their expense and he could make his peers laugh.

Alec would never admit it, but he'd always had to rely on his humor to gain the approval of others. When he cracked a good joke, he was looked at with slight admiration instead of utter disgust.

"That's another Saturday! You people think this is funny? Maybe you'd like to join him as well!"

Alec had to think fast after that. He was less than fond of these kids, but he didn't want them to waste another Saturday in detention because of him. He had to say something that would get the prick's attention back on him.

"You know that poster on your office wall with all the little smiley-faces? The one that's all 'Laugh and the class laughs with you. But in detention, you're alone.' Looks like that one just got disproved. Maybe you should put up a new one that says "Laugh all you want, but Principal still has his Kristen Stewart-face goin'" He pointed to himself, doing his best imitation of Riker's stone-cold, humor-drained face.

"Well, Hardy. Judging from your grades, I had no idea you enjoyed spending so much time here. You just bought yourself another Saturday." Riker turned to leave, obviously not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

"See ya there, DICK!" Alec yelled as soon as the door had closed again and Riker was out of earshot. He knew it was a pussy move, and if he wanted to say it, he could've just said it to the prick's face. But there was a fine line between badass-funny and just plain stupid. Besides, he was already here for another two Saturdays.

Alec scowled to himself. He _hated_ not having the last word. At least his detention buddies had heard him. That reminded him…he was still surprised they hadn't ratted him out. Even after Riker had taken away their phones. _Great_. Now he felt like he fucking _owed_ them. And he _hated_ owing people.

_Should I say thanks or some shit?_ Alec mused to himself before quickly deciding he'd rather set himself on fire.

"Whoo!" he slammed his hands on his desk and got up, making everyone turn to him. "Prick didn't find the doorstep, that was a close one! Guess I owe ya guys one…" he admitted ruefully, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He knew he did…especially since Riker had forgotten to take _his_ phone as he was busy mouthing off.

"How 'bout you stop being the world's biggest jackass and we'll call it even," Derrick leveled.

Alec scoffed. "If I wasn't bein' a jackass, you'd all be bored out of your skulls."

He knew it was true. This was why he had to get a rise out of people. He knew Riker had only left them by themselves because he didn't expect five people as different as them to start talking and actually (God forbid) enjoy themselves. Whenever Alec had detention with his buddies, Riker didn't let them out of his sight. Now that he was gone for once, Alec fully intended to make the most of it. If he didn't, they would just be proving the prick right.

But Sporto just rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Yeah, I think I'd prefer that."

"Uh, trust me, you wouldn't." Alec sat on his desk, waiting for something to happen. He noticed Massie still hadn't turned around, and was looking at him with intense curiosity.

"What's your name, anyway?" she finally asked.

"What's it to you?" Alec bellowed back. He had the tendency to get defensive about everything, which was to be expected when you had parents that were always looking for an excuse to kick you out of the house.

Massie shrugged. "Just curious, I guess."

"Why? Never had the pleasure of meeting someone like me in all your fifteen sheltered years of life? Looking for the _perfect words_ to describe me when your girlfriends ask how detention was? I hope you realize they don't really give a shit, and they're just as fake as you are." He almost felt bad about adding that last part after he said he owed them, but that probably _was_ why she was asking.

He had seen her gossipy little bitch clique at school, the way they always rated each other's outfits and talked shit about everyone behind their backs. They even had fucking _gossip points_. It made him sick. He knew she just couldn't wait to go shopping with her so called "Pretty Committee" right after detention and bitch about how she had to spend the day with some loudmouth moron in "toe-dally" ratty clothes. _Yeah…just curious, my ass._

"What? You don't even _know_ them! Or me, for that matter!" Massie scowled.

"I don't _need_ to. I can see right through you. You're shallower than a deflated kiddie pool that's been run over by a bus full of fat kids, you spend money like you have your own island called Moneymia where money grows on monies, you're more spoiled than a fuckin' youngest sibling princess of England whose parents just got divorced—"

"All right, Mr. Metaphor, that's enough! Gawd, I try to ask one simple question…" Massie trailed off, lips curled in an offended pout.

"His name's Alec Hardy. Geez, let it go…" Derrick offered, trying to keep the peace. Alec rolled his eyes. Of course, Mr. Soccer Star Loverboy would tell her. _How did he even know him?_ Alec tried to recall. _Oh, right._ They had been lab partners for that chemistry class he barely ever showed up for.

"And those were similes, not metaphors," Derrick was fighting back a chuckle. Massie shot him a glare.

"You just had to tell her, didn't you?" Alec snapped at Derrick and turned to Massie once again. "You know why names are so important to people like you? Names help define us, they give us reputations. Most importantly, they help you talk shit about everyone you know. I bet you and your little "Pretty Committee" are just gonna have a field day with this one!"

He walked over to the front of the room and turned to face them. "This is my imitation of a day in the life of _Princess_ Massie Block."

He started off mocking Massie. "Like Ehmagawd, Alicia, what should we do?"

He turned and did his best imitation of Alicia's voice. "Like, I don't know, Mass. I mean, we all know that you're just a power-hungry sociopath, and nothing we say will even matter because we're just gonna end up doing what _you_ wanna do. …I mean, uh…how 'bout some shopping? Unless you don't want to, of course!"

"Shopping sounds ah-mazing! I come up with the best ideas!"

Alec clapped, imitating Massie's other friends. "You sure do, your highness!" "Toe-dally!" "I wish I was as cool as you!"

"But let's stay away from Abercrombie and The Limited. Those stores are so…" he wrinkled his nose. "moderately priced. They have LBR written all over them! …Speaking of which, I met the biggest one in detention the other day, his name is Alec Hardy. And like, stay away from him. He is total popularity poison!"

"Okay, shut up!" Massie's face was flushed with anger, and she looked absolutely pissed_. She looked kind of cute like that…cute for the Devil, anyways. _Alec smirked. "You know, I know why you're doing this," she continued.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Alec crossed his arms and leaned back on the librarian's desk, wearing a this-should-be-good expression on his face.

"You're insecure, so you have to lash out at everyone, especially the people who make you feel that way. And who the hell are you to judge me and my friends anyways? I mean, I may not have a friend who doesn't own a North Face, but what about you? I bet you don't have one friend you don't share cigarettes with. They're all your smoking buddies, aren't they?" Massie shot back.

He wasn't expecting that…Alec had to admit, that was a clever comeback. He actually had to pause and think of a few people before answering. He took that time to walk back and plop down at on a chair at the table behind Massie's. "Well, Danny just quit…" he began. Massie turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"Then there's Jess, and Tina, Mandy, Cassidy..." he listed off.

Massie scoffed. "Oh, are those your girlfriends?"

"More like friends with benefits. But hey, that's not the point." He said once he saw Massie's raised eyebrow. "And don't give me that judgmental look; I have more than enough respect for women. It's because of one of them I'm in here, you know."

"Oh…surprise, surprise!" Massie rolled her eyes again. "What'd you do, get caught fucking some skank under the bleachers? Maybe girls' locker room?"

Alec was about to lay into her again for calling Cassidy a skank, but decided against it, since she was just judging her based on the stereotype and who she hung out with. And he'd done the same thing to her friends just moments ago.

"_No_…my friend Cassidy was telling me we should hang out after school, and then she pulled out a flask of liquor and Riker caught her. She started freakin' out about Saturday detention because she had some art show to go to, so I told Riker it was mine. I took the fall for her, that's why I'm here."

Massie's eyes widened, disbelief evident on her face. "Oh, puh-lease." She scoffed.

"Who's the knight in shining armor now? Never took you for such a Prince Charming!" Derrick started laughing.

Alec ignored the dig. He had just done what he had to do, and he wasn't about to regret it now. "Hey, at least I'm in here for a good reason. Unlike the one who cut class for a shopping spree." He cocked his head, looking straight at Massie.

"It wasn't for me, you know…" Massie spat out, as if remembering something painful. "My mom had been wanting to take me shopping all week, and yesterday, she just showed up at school and pulled me and Alicia out of class to go with her. She said this way, my dad wouldn't know about it. But I know she was just bribing me to be on her side whenever she argues with my dad. They don't agree on _anything_ anymore. And I feel like they just use me to get back at each other." Massie bit her lip.

"HA!" The girl in the back's voice boomed from the back full of cynicism and everyone turned to stare. That was the first time she had spoken to them all day. She had just been writing in a journal until then. _ Had she been listening to them this whole time?_

"Oh, poor Massie, being forced to go shopping!" she growled. "At least you know your parents are gonna support you no matter what! …Massie wants to be a model? Daddy pulled some strings and her headshot's already on the cover of _Teen People_! Massie wants to be an actress? Here's an audition with Rupert Mann for a movie with Connor Foley! ...You have no idea how hard life can be when you don't have everything handed to you! You know what my parents said when I told them I wanted to be a screenwriter? They said "forget it! You're never gonna make enough money with that!" And now, my parents aren't paying my college tuition unless I major in medicine, engineering, or freakin' _business!_" She finished her rant with a huff.

Massie stared at her openmouthed, probably not knowing how to respond to that.

Alec shook his head. It looked like they were all holding back something. Why they were all opening up to each other now, he had no idea. But in a strange way, he kind of liked it. It gave him the reassurance that he was not alone. And though his life was certainly tougher than most people his age, he was starting to realize it was never easy being a teenager. Other kids had real concerns in their lives too.

"So pay for it yourself! That's what I'm gonna have to do if I ever wanna go to college. At least your parents give a shit about your education and are willing to pay on those conditions! You know what my folks did when I brought home a brochure for a fuckin' community college? They chucked it in the trash and thrashed me around, yelling about how I better not fuckin' waste money their money on that college shit and I better get a job as soon as I graduate so I can afford some shitty apartment and finally move out!" Alec spat out.

It felt kind of good to release all that bottled-up anger. Alec sighed through gritted teeth, remembering how much he hated his parents. He felt a little embarrassed from his outburst, but somewhat relieved at the same time.

"Wow…I had no idea." She looked stunned. "Okay, you win! I'm Layne, by the way," she introduced herself, looking embarrassed. "Sorry for the rant. I know my problems are seriously petty compared to yours." She added.

Did she just _apologize_ to him? And say _he won?_ Alec had never heard that from a girl's mouth, ever. He wasn't really trying to "win" anyways. He had just wanted to show her that it could be worse.

"It's cool," he said after a long pause. "And hey, a problem's a problem. They all seem pretty significant to the person who's going through that shit." He shrugged.

"I guess we all need to get our shit together." She agreed with a small chuckle. "And stop letting our folks tell us what to do."

Alec smiled for the first time that day. Layne was so chill; she cut through all the bullshit without putting up a fight, even admitting when she was wrong. He liked her.

In fact, he had a feeling he might eventually warm up to everyone in their little detention group, even Massie. He was starting to realize they all had shit to deal with, and their lives were tougher than they looked.

_When it came down to it, they really weren't that different._

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you guys think? Is Alec an enigma or what? I officially love him, even when he's being a jerk. He's hilarious! I loved coming up with that "shallower than a deflated kiddie pool" line. :D**

**Oh, and I got the inspiration for his imitations from **_**Not Another Clique Story**_**. You guys should check it out if you haven't read it, it's the best Clique parody on FanFiction!**

**Reviewers (who have PM's enabled) will get a sneak preview of the next chapter, where they play Ten Fingers! (It's that game where you ask "have you ever…" done something.) And I may even take suggestions on some Ten Fingers questions you'd like to see in the story! So…there's your incentive. REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, let's stop talking about our parents already, and do something _not_ lame." Alec looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, seriously." Massie caught herself agreeing with him for the first time that day.

"Like what?" Derrick asked warily.

"We could play Never Have I…" Alec suggested.

"Uh, isn't that a drinking game? Where you drink if you've done something? …I mean uh, not that I'm against drinking or anything. But we probably shouldn't, you know, in school and all. I mean, uh, you already got in trouble for the liquor…" Dahn stuttered.

"Relax, dork." Alec rolled his eyes. "We would be playing the strip version. Where you take off an article of clothing each time you've done something." He smirked, looking at Layne, then at Massie.

"Yeah, I'd be up for that," Derrick chuckled, looking at Massie as well. Massie felt her insides burn hot in a moment of panic. No boy had ever seen her naked before—or even half naked-and the first time was _not_ gonna happen like this. But if she said she didn't want to play, she would look like a prude. _How do I get out of this?_ She had to think fast.

"Yeah, and then Riker would walk in, and we'd all have our clothes off, how great is that gonna look?" She turned to them, eyebrow raised. "Besides, I know what you guys are gonna do. You're gonna say stuff like "never have I worn mascara" or "never have I shaved my legs" so we'd be the only ones taking our clothes off!" She gestured to herself and Layne.

"Damn!" Alec cursed and Massie knew she'd seen right through his master plan. Dahn gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, no way. I'd be fine playing Ten Fingers, thanks. You know, that innocent game where you just put down a finger if you've done something? It's great for getting to know people." Layne added.

"Ah, fine. Ten fingers, who's in?" Alec walked to the back of the library and plopped down on a navy beanbag chair, like he was positive everyone would follow him, but still wouldn't care if they didn't. There was something about his brazen confidence that drove Massie crazy. Not that it wasn't admirable, it _was_…she just couldn't bring herself to admit that she wished she had more of it herself.

"I'm game." Layne crossed the room to the back and plopped down on another beanbag.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Dahn followed her and sat on a faded burgundy couch, forming a semi-circle with them.

"Might as well, it's not like there's anything better to do…" Derrick looked at Massie as he got up from his desk. "You coming?"

Massie stiffened. She really didn't want to associate with these kids more than she already had to. But if she didn't join them, she would just be proving Alec right. They would all see her as the stuck-up bitch who thought she was too good to hang out with anyone outside her social circle. And for some reason, she cared what they thought of her.

"Sure," she said finally, following Derrick to the back. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _She could do this._

"Okay, rules are simple. You hold up ten fingers," Alec held up his hands, fingers spread apart. "And we go around asking if we've ever done something. If you've done it, you put down a finger. "

"Okay, I'll start," Layne offered. "Have you ever thrown a party while your parents weren't home?"

"Oh, good one!" Alec laughed and put down a finger. Derrick did the same. Layne smiled slyly and put down a finger as well. This shocked Massie—did Layne even have enough friends to invite to a party?

"What? You have?" Massie asked incredulously, looking at Layne.

"Yeah, of course! I always have cookouts when my parents go on weekend trips, and once I had a consume party!" Layne explained.

_Huh, must be one of those parties all the weird kids went to_, Massie reasoned. She could picture them in their World of Warcraft costumes, playing fantasy games and making art sculptures and whatever else it was the freaky kids did.

"Surprised you didn't get an invitation?" Alec snickered.

Massie rolled her eyes. "No! I mean, like I'd want one…"

"Wait, you haven't?" Layne asked, suddenly noticing Massie hadn't put a finger down. Massie felt her face prickle with embarrassment. The truth was, since Inez was always there, she was never really home alone long enough to throw a real party without her parents finding out.

Great, now she was stuck being the "tenzie" with Dahn. For the first time in a while, she felt like a loser.

"Okay, I'll go," Alec said. "Ever kissed someone of the same sex?" He asked, pointedly staring at Massie and Layne's fingers. Nobody moved.

"Damn!" All three guys (even Dahn) said at the same time. Alec and Derrick laughed while Massie and Layne rolled their eyes.

"Ever failed a test?" Dahn asked. Alec was the only one to put down a finger. "Smart-asses," he muttered.

"Hey, uh, my finger's down…" Dahn cleared his throat nervously.

"What? Dude, you have? Didn't know you had it in ya!" Alec leaned across the coffee table and gave Dahn a high-five.

"I thought I knew everything on the AP physics exam, so I spent the night before at this speed dating event trying out some new pickup lines to meet chicks." Dahn explained, looking sheepish. Massie had to giggle at his use of the word _chicks_.

"Did they work?" Derrick seemed genuinely interested.

"Not even a little bit." Dahn admitted, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Ever been in a serious relationship with someone?" Derrick asked next, putting down a finger. _Was that for Dylan or both of them? Did he even consider theirs a serious relationship?_ Massie could feel her head starting to spin.

Massie put down a finger as well. _Landon…she had gone out with Landon Crane last year._ Layne put down a finger, probably for Eli.

"Shocker," Massie deadpanned at Alec, who hadn't put down a finger. "I took you for quite the ladies' man. I would think girls would by dying to bring you home to meet mom and dad!" She knew it was rude, but he had been taking digs at her all day, and she wasn't going to take it lying down. Now was her chance.

"Actually, they do. It's probably just to get back at them, but still, they do." Alec muttered. "And hey, life is short. I like a lot of girls. I'm not gonna do the whole boyfriend thing."

"Why not?" Massie pressed further. She knew he was probably just scared of letting someone in. _Typical bad boy, afraid of getting hurt._

"What is this, twenty questions? No, it's ten fingers!" He snapped. "It's your turn."

"Uh…" Massie hadn't really thought of a question. She wasn't sure what more she wanted to know about these people anyways. "I'll pass." She said finally. Alec looked like he was about to make a remark on that, but he let it go.

"Okay, my turn," Layne said. "Ever been so drunk you did something totally stupid?"

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Dahn asked warily as he saw Layne and Alec put their fingers down.

"Went up to hug this old guy with a beard and was like "DUMBLEDORE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Alec shook his head, smiling at the memory. Everyone burst out laughing. Massie was sure _nobody_ had expected him to be a _Harry Potter_ dork. She had expected him to say something like "banged my buddy's girlfriend," which he probably had.

"Had my friend Meena throw fruits at me while I tried to slice them in midair with some knives while yelling 'I AM THE FRUIT NINJA!'" Layne mimicked her actions from that night and joined the group when they started laughing.

"Were you any good?" Alec chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well _I_ thought I was…my friends assured me I wasn't, and they were proven right by the huge mess I had to clean up the next day." Layne giggled.

Again, Massie couldn't put down a finger. She'd had a few experimental sips at parties, but she'd always hated the taste of alcohol. She could never drink enough to actually get "drunk" or even tipsy. The most she'd ever had was one cup of vodka (which was mixed with Sprite, so it was more soda than alcohol). She was relieved to see that Derrick hadn't put down a finger either. Maybe because he was an athlete and didn't want to get a beer gut or whatever, but he didn't drink much either. But then again, they _were_ still freshmen. She was sure that by the end of high school, they would have plenty of drunk stories to tell.

"Okay, here's a good one…" Alec smirked devilishly, looking around the circle. _Uh-oh_…Massie had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew his question would make her uncomfortable before he even said it.

"Ever been to second base or past that with someone?" His eyes zeroed in on Massie.

Massie panicked. _Second base? What the hell; they were still freshmen! She hadn't even been past first yet! Was everyone else…no, they couldn't be. _She noticed Alec's eyes boring into hers, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at everyone else's fingers.

"Well well, Miss Prom Queen, didn't expect _you_ to be so pristine! I would think guys would be dying to make sweet, sweet love to your royal highness!" he spat out. _Was this his way of getting back at her for the girlfriends comment?_

"You know what? I'm done playing this game. I don't kiss and tell." She put her hands down and started to get up.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, you know. About seventy percent of high school students are virgins." He sounded like some cheesy public service announcement with a hint of malice. "I guess I just expected Miss Queen Bee to be in that elite thirty percent."

"I'm a freaking _freshman_." She said through her teeth. "If I was doing it now, I'd be considered a slut." _That was true…right? Or was it already considered prudish to be a virgin_? Massie hoped to God they wouldn't laugh at her.

"Ah! So you _want_ to do some naughty things, don't you? You want to do them early on, so you can be the most experienced out of your friends, and they'll have to get advice from you. But you don't wanna do them _too_ early, or you'll be looked down on." Alec walked closer to her and stopped when he got to the couch she was about to get up from.

"I am done talking to you." Massie sat back down when she realized she was trapped, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Yeah? Well I'm not done talking to _you_." He bent down on one knee so he was at eye level with her. "I bet…you wanna know how it feels, right? With him having you up against the wall, hands sliding under that expensive cashmere sweater, hoping to God your parents don't walk in? Maybe in the back of the car…hands under the sweater, over the bra, shoes off? Better yet, under the bleachers, no bra, panties coming off…" he trailed off, giving her that intense stare with his dark hair falling in his eyes.

Massie could feel the goosebumps on her skin and fought the urge to shudder. She mentally kicked herself. This guy was harassing the living hell out of her, and she was getting _turned on_ by him? She was more messed up than she thought. Any normal person would want to die at this moment—which she did, but she also couldn't help imagine _him_ doing those things to her.

His bad-boy image made him super-intimidating, but if he were to make a move on her for real—not just in an attempt to harass her—she had no idea what she would do. She had a feeling she wouldn't exactly be…_repelled_ by the idea. When she had first walked into the room today, she would have been. She would have labeled him as an LBR from one look at his grungy clothes; he was by no means a HART. But now…part of her was a little curious. And she had to admit…he was attractive, with his longish dark hair, intense eyes and chiseled jawline. Attractive in a hawt-as-hell, lemme-jump-him-right-now sort of way. His sexy voice combined with his rebellious demeanor was a dangerous combination, and she could now see how he got so many girls. Not that it mattered…he was definitely the biggest asshole she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. And he would _never_ hit on her for real.

She tried to think of one of her signature comebacks that would be perfect for this moment. There was something about a barbeque and a grill…she knew what it was, but she just couldn't get the words out. Instead she settled for "Do you want me to puke?" while trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Hey. Leave her alone." Derrick said quickly. This time, Massie didn't even bother to snap at him for coming to her defense. Even though it hurt her pride a little, she really needed someone to get her _out_ of this. Now, she was glad as hell someone else knew he was out of line.

"What, you gonna make me?" Alec's voice had a threatening undertone. Massie seriously hoped it wouldn't come to a fight. Even though she'd always wanted to have a story about two guys fighting over her, she didn't want it to happen like this. She wouldn't want to put Derrick through that for her—he'd probably win, since he was the athlete—but still, Alec looked strong too, and he was older and taller. She knew he could do some damage if he wanted to.

"No," Derrick replied calmly. "But if she decides to sue you for sexual harassment, well, let's just say I wouldn't wanna be you."

Massie fought the urge to grin. Derrick always knew what to say before things got ugly. He was just good at diffusing tension. He was a great guy. Massie wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go.

"Fine." Alec's jaw clenched. "Just trying to help! It's hard to know what you want at this age…" he looked back at Massie. "Sorry if I offended you." He didn't sound the least bit sorry. Massie said nothing, still not looking at him.

They heard Principal Riker's footsteps coming to the door again and scurried back to their seats.

"All right, it's time for lunch. You may have a twenty-five minute break to eat and use the restroom and then I want you back in your seats until the end of detention, without so much as a peep from any of you!"

Massie scoffed. _If only these kids actually listened to him_…okay, then she would have been seriously bored.

If there was one thing she could say about these kids, it was that they never failed to surprise her.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! This was where they all learn more about each other, even though they hadn't meant to. And now they're surprising one another with their answers and everyone's beginning to see past the stereotypes. Derrick doesn't drink, Dahn's confident enough to try out pickup lines, Layne's cooler than Massie had thought, and Massie's more innocent than Alec had thought. Alec's a tougher shell to crack, but deep down, he is a Harry Potter dork who will take eight hours of detention for a girl. Tune in next chapter, where they'll eat lunch and play Marry, Sex, Kill…that's gonna be entertaining! ;)**

**Reviewers (who have PM's enabled) will get an outtake of this chapter that includes some questions that were cut out, including Massie's question! …Anonymous reviews are greatly appreciated too!**

**So…REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes later, they had all pulled out brown-bag lunches they had brought from home, with the exception of Massie, who had picked up a custom-made smoky Virginia ham sandwich and strawberry-mango smoothie from Langes, her new favorite deli, before detention had started. And with the exception of Alec, who didn't have a lunch. Massie felt a pang of uncharacteristic sympathy in her stomach, knowing he probably had the kind of parents who didn't care if their son starved to death. But he seemed perfectly content sitting at a corner table with Derrick and Dahn, grabbing and eating random items of food they hadn't really offered him, but didn't say anything as he took it.

Not that it mattered—Derrick had enough food to feed all five of them. Massie watched as he pulled out two footlong subs, two bananas, a rotisserie chicken , a container of what looked like coleslaw, and a dragonfruit lime-flavored Fuze._ Typical athlete, trying to bulk up to secure his place as captain for the next four years._ And Dahn looked like he had something from all the major food groups, which his mom must have carefully packed for him, complete with a handwritten note on a napkin. Massie snickered to herself quietly.

She had no idea why Derrick had gone to sit with the guys instead of her—_it's not like he was friends with them!_—but she wasn't about to go sit with _Layne_, of all people. She had taken out another Go-Gurt and was now spreading the contents inside a hot-dog bun. She had a few Pixy Stix next to her, along with a grapefruit and yellow Gatorade. _Gross_. Massie rolled her eyes, deciding to eat alone.

She sighed, concentrating on the sweet taste of the tomatoes and avocado spread in her sandwich contrasting with the smoky flavor of the meat. It was a mouthwatering sandwich. She took a sip of her smoothie, wishing Derrick would just eat with her instead of the school's criminal and the school's geek. She wasn't used to sitting alone. If they were in the cafeteria right now, with everyone watching, Massie was _sure_ he wouldn't be eating with those two. And wasn't Alec about to fight him just a few minutes ago? _Guess guys forgive and forget a lot easier than girls!_

She tuned into the guys' conversation, since there was nothing else to do or listen to. They were locked in an intense game of Marry, Fuck, Kill. Massie hated how guys played those types of games, especially since she was a popular victim of the game with the guys at her school. But she would be lying if she said she hadn't played it at least a few times with the Pretty Committee at their Friday night sleepovers. Plus, she knew guys would be guys, and she was bored.

"Okay, marry, fuck, kill; Jennifer Aniston, Angelina Jolie, Demi Moore." Alec listed.

"Hmm, I'd marry Jen, fuck Angie, and kill Demi by process of elimination." Derrick had is answer in two seconds.

"Yeah, same." Dahn mumbled.

"Okay, Jenna Marbles, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift." Derrick said with his mouth full.

"Oh, good one!" Alec nodded approvingly. "Well, I'd marry Jenna Marbles, 'cause she's hilarious _and_ hot, I'd fuck Miley Cyrus 'cause I know she'd like it dirty," he grinned. "And then I'd kill Taylor Swift."

"Dude! Miley probably has so many STD's, and Taylor Swift's gorgeous! I'd definitely uh, have sex with Taylor," Dahn countered, probably embarrassed at himself for getting so into the game.

"Bro, if you fuck Taylor, she'll just write a song about you that'll make every other girl hate your guts." Alec explained. "I'd rather take my chances with the Hannah Man-in-ya hoe bag."

"Well, then I'd marry Taylor. And I do not _care_ if her mouth tastes like that Twilight werewolf's dick, I will kiss it!" Dahn was blushing, but looked glad he'd let that out.

Alec and Derrick burst out laughing; even Massie let out a small chuckle. _No one_ had expected sweet, innocent little Dahn to say something that vulgar.

"Guys, I have this fantasy of Taylor Swift making a porno…" Dahn confessed in a low voice, grinning goofily at the image in his surprisingly dirty mind.

"You belong IN me?" Alec snickered.

Dahn nodded, and the three guys started giggling again. _Boys_. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Okay; Olivia Ryan, Claire Lyons, or Strawberry?" Dahn asked. Massie sat up straighter. They were talking about people from school…_now this was getting good_. She wondered if….nah, they wouldn't talk about her right in front of her.

"I don't know those people." Alec shrugged. He wouldn't—he wasn't in their grade and they weren't as popular.

"I'd marry Claire, fuck Olivia, kill Strawberry, easy." Derrick answered.

"Really? I'd fuck Strawberry, I feel like she'd be a freak in the sack." Dahn said it like he was explaining the fundamental theorems of calculus, and took a sip from the bendy straw on his box of orange juice.

Derrick and Alec laughed again. This was a side of Dahn no one had ever seen before. And Massie had a feeling that it was only seen by a few people-the people who knew the real him.

"Okay, Alicia, Dylan, or Kristen," Derrick lowered his voice, probably hoping Massie wouldn't hear him bring her best friends into the game. Massie did hear, but she decided not to say anything. Honestly, she was kind of curious about their responses.

"Pff, I would kill all of them." Alec rolled his eyes, probably thinking something like "_spoiled bitches!"_

"That's against the rules…" Derrick reminded. Alec said nothing, and Derrick decided not to press it further.

"I would marry Kristen, 'cause she's smart, pretty, and athletic. She's got it all…" Dahn had a dreamy look on his face.

"And?" Derrick prodded.

Dahn snapped back to the conversation. "Oh…and I would fuck Alicia, for two big reasons," he made a boob-grabbing motion with his hands, causing the guys to chuckle. "And I guess I'd kill Dylan, 'cause she's the only one left."

"Well, I would marry Dylan, 'cause we have some history and I know she's a good kisser, and we're feel comfortable belching in front of each other and licking our fingers after we eat…"

Massie made a face. That was so…_gross_, yet so simple. _She could've done that with him!_ Then maybe he would have been more comfortable with _her_ and liked her more than _Dylan_.

"I'd fuck Kristen, 'cause she's cool and we could watch basketball after…hell, she might even let me watch a game over her shoulder while we're doing it!" Derrick chuckled. "And then I'd kill Alicia, 'cause she's the only one left."

"Dude! You would give up the chance to have sex with Alicia _Grande_ Rivera?" Dahn asked incredulously, making the big-boobs motion again.

"Dude, if I wanted her, I could have her. It's not like she hasn't tried," Derrick muttered.

_What?_ Massie wanted to shout, but then remembered she was pretending she couldn't hear them. _When had Alicia put the moves on Derrick? Was it while they were going out? _Just when she thought she could trust the girl again…

"Okay, Oprah, Hillary Clinton, Sarah Palin." Alec smirked, nibbling on Dahn's Veggie chips.

"Let's see…I'd marry Oprah, 'cause she's loaded. I'd fuck Sarah Palin, 'cause she's a sexy hockey mom. And then I'd kill Hillary Clinton." Derrick answered.

"I'd fuck Hillary, because I feel that touching Sarah Palin would be an insult to my intelligence. Plus, Hillary's probably got all that pent-up anger and wants revenge on Bill…" Dahn trailed off, rubbing his palms together.

"Yeah, yeah, freak in the sack, we get it." Alec laughed.

"Okay, my turn. The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, or Smurfette?" Dahn asked without a hint of humor in his voice. _What? These questions were getting weirder and weirder_. Massie sipped the last of her smoothie, losing interest.

"How would you even do it with a mermaid?" Alec asked, laughing. They started discussing theories, and Massie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Derrick was taking this so seriously. _Were those idiots seriously better company than she was?_

"How's that Langes' smoothie? I heard those are really good." Layne asked from the table behind her.

Massie nearly jumped. She hadn't seen Layne get up from the table in the back and move behind her. Instead, she let out a soft gasp.

"Gawd Layne, you scared me!" she muttered, not bothering to answer Layne's question.

"Yeah, whatever. So…those three." Layne started, tilting her head to the boys at the corner table. "Who would you marry, fuck, and kill?"

Massie shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She really didn't want to think about that.

"Don't worry, they can't hear you. They're too busy trying to figure out how to stick it in The Little Mermaid." Layne scoffed.

"Well, I'd marry Derrick, of course," Massie gave her the obvious answer. "And then…ugh." She knew she should kill Alec since he was so mean to her, and just fuck Dahn and get it over with. But Alec was _so much hotter_. He was the scary-but-sexy bad boy. She now thought he was even hotter than Derrick, even though that was debatable. When he'd said those dirty things to her that would have made most girls want to slap him, they'd made her want to grab him by his neck and demand him to say more naughty things to her in that sexy, rough voice of his. And the fact that he was so rude and he hated her made it even sweeter when he was nice to her, or even just normal. And when he fell for her enough to make love to her, it would make it that much hotter. _Wow, she _was_ messed up._ Yeah, she would definitely have sex with Alec. Not that she would ever admit that to Layne.

"I'd kill Alec, obviously. And then I guess I'd have to fuck Dahn." She lowered her voice, _really_ not wanting to give Dahn the wrong idea.

"Oh, Dahn's gonna love that!" Layne laughed.

"Well Alec's an asshole…what other choice do I have?" Massie snapped. "What about you, what would you do?" She asked quickly, hoping to avoid the subject of how hot Alec was.

"I'd marry Dahn, 'cause he's smart, and he'd support me. I'd fuck Alec, 'cause, come on, he's sexy! And I'd kill Derrick because he's a stupid jock and he called me a freak in eighth grade." Layne explained, causing Massie to giggle.

She felt a wave of relief when Layne didn't question her further about Alec. Alec Hardy was the kind of guy that a lot of girls wanted, but would never admit to wanting, because he was the resident bad boy. For popular girls like Massie, being with someone like Alec would seriously hurt their reputations by making them look trashy. Smart girls would never go for him either, because they were smart enough to know it wouldn't last. He would never commit to just one girl, and even if he did, it wasn't like he had the brightest future ahead of him. Briefly, she wondered if he found her attractive as well.

And Layne wasn't so bad…Massie made a mental note to invite her to Friday night sleepovers more. Of course, she would say Claire invited her.

...

**A/N: Well, this was an entertaining chapter to write. The guys are being guys, Dahn's coming out of his shell, and Massie is warming up to Layne. **

**What did you guys think? REVIEW! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Massie and Layne stood at the restroom sink, washing their hands. Massie didn't really have to use the bathroom, but figured she might as well, since they couldn't leave the room again until detention was over.

"You know, I know you lied to me." Layne said without looking up at her.

"What? About what?" Massie asked, drying her hands with a paper towel.

"About the marry, fuck, kill question. I know you'd have sex with Alec." Layne smirked.

Massie scowled. "You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. You know, if you want him to like you, you gotta prove him wrong. He's got this image of you being a shallow bitch, and you gotta show him you're deeper than that. And I know you are…I've seen the way you act around Claire. And your dog, and your horse."

"Whatever." Massie muttered. "Like I really care what he thinks of me." She tried to sound convincing.

Layne shrugged, and gave her a half-smile, obviously not buying it. _Damn, why did she have to be so intuitive?_

"You know, you'd look a lot better if you wore your hair down." Massie changed the subject.

"Hey, I like the braids and feathers. You should try them. Turn it into a trend so everyone at school wears their hair like this. Then I'd have to switch it up." Layne twirled a tiny braid and smiled.

Massie giggled at the thought of every girl in school copying Layne's eccentric hairstyle.

…

Meanwhile, in the guys' bathroom, Alec had climbed up on top of a sink and was pushing up one of the ceiling tiles.

"Oh God, what're you doing now?" Derrick asked warily as he washed his hands in another sink.

"Well, after I almost got busted for stashing this stuff in my locker last time, I thought I'd be a little more careful about where I kept it." Alec retrieved a questionable brown paper bag and moved the cardboard-thin ceiling tile back into place. The bag crinkled in his big, calloused hand as he hopped down from the sink and landed like a cat on his feet.

"God, don't tell me you're gonna blaze up in here…" Derrick looked annoyed.

"And what if I am?" Alec got in front of him, effectively blocking the doorway so Derrick and Dahn (who had just come out of the stall and started washing his hands) couldn't escape. "We still got time...you know, you guys can try some if you want!" Alec offered, suddenly feeling generous. He leaned against the door and flicked his lighter on and off.

"This is illegal on so many levels…" Derrick muttered.

"Oh yeah? …What's the worst thing _you've_ ever done?" Alec asked curiously, looking at Derrick as if in challenge.

Derrick glanced around nervously, as if unsure of whether or not to tell him. "I don't know, man…" he said uneasily. "I don't know if I can trust you with that."

"You know, I killed a guy once." Alec stuffed his lighter in his pocket and looked at the ground.

"_What?_" Derrick and Dahn whisper-yelled in union. Derrick sat down on a small coffee table near the sinks where students put their backpacks and put his chin in his hands, still staring at Alec.

"W-What happened?" Dahn choked out.

"I—I don't know, man!" He sat down next to Derrick and started to tell the story. "I was visiting some buddies up in Long Island, and we made some fake ID's and went to this bar, right? I met this sweet, gorgeous girl there. She asked me to come back to her place with her, so I did. And the next thing I knew, my sweet, gorgeous girl was going through my pockets and this huge guy had a gun to my head! Well, I must've been piss drunk, 'cause I kicked that fucker in the balls and went for the gun. Then there's this huge explosion and the guy was lyin' on the ground and there was blood everywhere, and-" Alec's voice broke and he shuddered. "It was the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life, guys." He put his face in his hands.

"Jesus…" Derrick muttered, looking freaked out as well. "What'd ya do?"

"Ran like hell, man, what did you think I did?" Alec looked up at him with wild eyes.

"Whoa…that's insane man." Dahn tried to steady his breath.

"Yeah…it was horrible. " Alec looked down. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?" He asked Derrick again.

"I'll tell you what mine was." Dahn offered after Derrick didn't speak up.

"Dork, you're every parent's wet dream. What could you have done, forget to floss?" Alec snickered.

"I hit on some girl who had a boyfriend."

"Who hasn't done that?" Derrick laughed.

"I wasn't finished. Her boyfriend found out and roughed me up, so I just had to get back at him." Dahn smiled mysteriously.

"What'd ya do?" Alec asked.

"Well, let's just say I have access to neuterized smallpox from my sister's lab. He was out sick for almost two weeks."

Alec and Derrick chuckled, looking kind of impressed.

"Well then! Remind me to never mess with you dorks again!" Alec laughed.

"So…your turn." Dahn crossed his arms and looked at Derrick.

Derrick let out the breath he was holding and looked at him. "I cheated on my AP English exam."

"What?" Dahn balked at him.

"Yeah, my dad's putting a lot of pressure on me to get a sports' scholarship from some Ivy League school. I needed at least one AP credit, so I look that class. I paid some dork to write all my papers, but that wasn't enough. I knew I needed to pass the exam, so I bought a copy of the test and had every answer going in. I'm _still_ wondering if I'll ever get caught."

"No way!" Alec laughed. "Cheating on an exam that'll get you into college! And giving a guy a virus! Man, you guys should be locked up!" He looked from Derrick to Dahn.

"Well hey, you killed a guy!" Derrick looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah…about that." Alec began playing with his lighter again.

"What?" Dahn asked cagily.

"Hardy!" Derrick tried to flick the lighter out of his hands. "What about that?"

"That guy with the gun I was talking about…he got away with every cent I had on me. And I was so scared, I pissed my pants!" Alec admitted and started laughing hysterically, burying his head in his hands.

Derrick and Dahn realized they'd been duped and looked at each other in disbelief and awe.

"You asshole!" Derrick started laughing despite himself.

"You've got some acting chops! I mean, I—I seriously believed you!" Dahn chuckled as well.

Derrick shook his head. Alec Hardy—he was something else.

…

Ten minutes later, the boys filed back into the library. _Gawd, what had taken them so long?_ Massie smoothed her hair and moved her bag from the chair next to her to the floor, in case Derrick wanted to sit next to her again.

But surprisingly, at was Alec who made his way over and plopped down in the seat next to her with a sly smile. Massie felt her breathing stop and her eyes widen at his sudden proximity. _Oh Gawd, what does he want now?_

"So, me and the guys were just talking about the worst things we've ever done. Care to share yours, Princess?"

"I haven't done anything bad." Massie retorted. Well, that wasn't true—she'd done plenty of bad things, most of which involved being mean to others, destroying reputations, getting expelled, or flooding a school. There were none that she really felt like explaining to Alec.

"Oh come on…even Dahn's done something!" Alec looked at her knowingly, and Massie cursed herself for wanting to melt at the sight of his smile.

Layne's words from before echoed in Massie's mind. "_If you want him to like you, you gotta prove him wrong_." Massie tried to think of something "bad" she'd done that might shake his image of her, but she really had nothing.

"Fine, I'll just sit here next to you until you tell me." Alec took out his phone and started playing a game.

"I'm trying to think…but I really haven't done anything." Massie huffed. She was about to make up something she'd done when she noticed the phone in his hands. "Hey, why do you still have your phone? I thought Riker took it away!"

"Guess he was in such a hurry to get away from me that he forgot." He grinned. "See, being bad feels pretty good…you should try it sometime!"

Massie rolled her eyes, fighting a smile.

…

Derrick played with the drawstring on his hoodie, bored out of his mind. For some reason, Alec had chosen to sit next to Massie and Dahn had chosen to sit in the back, which left him at a desk in the front alone, with Layne behind him. What was he doing to her now, anyway? He tried to listen to them for a while, but it seemed like Alec was done harassing her, so he let himself zone out. _Did Massie actually want him there? _He knew he was over her, but still…

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" A voice rang out behind him.

"For what?" Derrick turned around, asking incredulously.

"You called me a freak in eighth grade. After I read my poem in class." Layne looked like she couldn't believe she had to explain this to him.

"I do _not_ remember that." He honestly couldn't remember doing anything to Layne.

"I can't believe you're _still_ not apologizing." Layne crossed her arms and huffed, suddenly sounding like Massie.

"And I'm not going to unless you can prove I did it." Derrick smirked and turned around.

Layne rolled her eyes and huffed.

…

Massie sat in silence with Alec and had to fight the urge to look over at him every few seconds. When she finally did, she realized he had dozed off with his head tilted back in the chair. His phone lay still on the table in front of him. Massie smiled slyly as the idea slowly came to her.

_He wanted to know something bad she'd done. Why tell him when she could show him? She could do very well do something bad right now…_

Massie quietly reached across the table and grabbed his phone. It was no smartphone, but she could see that it had _some_ internet access when she unlocked the keypad and noticed the Facebook icon on the upper right-hand corner of the touchscreen. Maybe 2G?

She bit her lip as she selected the icon, hoping he was already logged in. She nearly let out a giggle of excitement when his Facebook newsfeed popped up. _Now she had access to his Facebook…oh, the possibilities were endless. _

She racked her brain for something she could post at his status. _What would be a good hacked status for Alec Hardy? _She and her friends played this pranks on each other sometimes, and the few times that Claire had managed to hack Massie's Facebook, she had posted stupid stuff like "I'm sooo constipated!" or "I'm scratching my own ass." But Massie liked to be more creative than that.

She liked to tailor each of her hacked statuses to fit the person she was hacking. For example, when she hacked Alicia, she had put "Do me a favor people. Spank me every time I say "ehmagawd!" or "point." Anywhere goes. Seriously, don't hold back. And the longer I drag out the "ehmagawd" the harder you may spank me! ;)" And needless to say, that one was a huge hit.

Alec's hacked status would have to be something dirty for sure. But she didn't know enough about him to come up with something as amazingly hilarious as she had with Alicia. She could go with the old "If I get 50 likes, I'll suck my own dick!" But no, she'd seen that one done before. She wanted to be original. And more clever. She could do better than that. Maybe she could do something like "Holding in farts all day is the worst!" No, she wanted it to be dirty in a sexual way, something like "All I want for Christmas is a nice long dick!" _That one…that would be funnier if it was closer to Christmas_. Maybe she could write "Man, if I could change any law, it'd be the law against prostitution. …I could really use the money ;)" That one was good, but it wouldn't embarrass him enough…or even at all. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the boys' Marry, Fuck, Kill game and she smirked, knowing she had her answer.

She grinned as she typed "Get me the Miley Cyrus blow-up doll for my birthday, please!" and hit Post. Then a new thought occurred to her. _Would it have been funnier if I'd said Justin Bieber instead of Miley Cyrus? _She waved it away quickly. No time to change it now, since people were already liking and commenting on it.

She quickly added herself as a friend before she put his phone back, making sure to add the others too. _Wouldn't want to leave them out, now would we?_

Massie set it back down in front of him, eager to see his reaction. When he didn't stir, Massie huffed with impatience. She got up from her chair to stretch and "accidentally" kicked the end of the table. She made as much noise as she could as she sat back down, scraping her chair against the linoleum and plopping down in her seat. He finally awoke and saw her grinning smugly at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. I like your Facebook status." She had to cover her mouth to fight back the giggles.

"What?" Alec grabbed his phone to check his Facebook. "What the hell?" He started laughing despite himself. "Look what this girl did to my Facebook!" He passed the phone to Derrick who started laughing as well.

"So yeah, I realized you were right. Being bad _does_ feel pretty good." Massie gave him her best sweet smile, and Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…today's my birthday. All I ask for is your awesome REVIEWS! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy, but thanks everyone for being patient! :)**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Half an hour later, the five of them were sitting around the back of the library again, engrossed in an intense game of Truth or Dare. Dahn had gone first and picked dare, probably hoping he would get dared to kiss either Massie or Layne. But Derrick had decided to be evil and make him stick his head in the trash.

Layne had gone next, also choosing dare, and Massie had made her send Dempsey Solomon a text (from Alec's phone, since hers was taken away) that said "Hey big boy, it's Layne. What are you wearing? Send me a sexy picture ;)" Then Alec had suggested changing the last part to "Take it off and send me a sexy picture ;)" Layne was beyond embarrassed, but did it anyway, giving everyone a good laugh.

Then it was Derrick's turn and Dahn thought he would get revenge by making him call one of his ex-girlfriends from Alec's phone and ask her to rate his kissing skills on a scale of one to ten. He decided to call Dylan, who gave him an 8.73645.

Finally, it was Massie's turn, and judging from the previous dares, she decided to play it safe and pick truth.

"Why am I not surprised…" Alec rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he seemed to remember something. "Oh wait, I know!" He smirked devilishly. "You never answered my question from before. You wanna know how it feels, right? _Sex? _Ever think about it?" His husky voice always put her on edge, and now she knew he was doing it on purpose. Massie crossed her arms across her chest, suppressing the shivers. _Not again. _He was _done_ fucking with her. She was _proud_ that she hadn't lost it yet, and _no one _was going to change that.

"No. Actually, it's never crossed my mind. I'm sure even when I'm doing it...it just won't occur to me that I'm doing anything different." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, causing everyone to snicker. Even Alec, who now looked somewhat…impressed. Massie scoffed. "Yeah, I've thought about it. Doesn't mean I'm looking for some cheap thrill, if that's what you're asking."

She looked straight into his eyes and he gave her an almost nervous laugh. "Well then…good for you."

"Well, I guess you're next." Layne piped up, looking at Alec. "Truth or dare?"

"You have to ask?" He grinned.

Layne smiled. "Okay, I dare you to…kiss the person in this room you like the least."

Massie froze, knowing her palms were sweating and tried to keep her cool. _What the fuck? Why did Layne have to do that? _Sure, she could tell Massie was attracted to him, and maybe she had fantasized about kissing him just an hour ago, but not like this! He had to _want_ to kiss her, she didn't want it to be a dare! Especially one like this!

"Wait! What if it's a guy?" Derrick protested, blocking his face with his hands.

Dahn chucked, catching the tiger-eyed smile Alec was giving Massie. "Dude, I can pretty much guarantee you're safe on this one."

"I forfeit this game!" Massie blurted, starting to get up. _So much for keeping her cool._ But there was no way anyone would expect her to go through with this.

"Oh, no you don't." Layne grabbed her arm before she could leave. Massie felt like she was going to suffocate. Her head started spinning as Alec came closer, and her hands had turned to mush. She couldn't even move them to push him away. She just looked down, letting her hair fall in front of her flaming face.

"Relax, Princess." Alec brushed her hair away from her face and his hand lingered on the back of her neck, making her feel electrified and numb from pleasure at the same time. She involuntarily let out a breathy sigh, then quickly squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see his smirk.

Suddenly his hand vanished and she heard a kissing sound, only it wasn't on her lips. Her eyes popped open, and she found Alec holding his bicep up to his mouth, indicating that he had just kissed himself.

"Wha…?" Massie couldn't make sense of what had just happened. He was so cocky and self-assured. Surely he didn't mean to say he liked _himself_ the least…right?

He shrugged. "I thought about it…then I realized that through my lifetime, I've disappointed myself more than any of you have disappointed me. So don't worry, you're off the hook." He gave Massie a humorless half-smile.

"Nice loophole." Massie complimented flatly.

"Yeah, seriously…didn't see that coming!" Layne chuckled.

A few more rounds were played, and soon, it was Massie's turn again. And again, she picked truth.

"Okay, I have a question for you, Massie. Actually, this is more of a truth question for all of you. What's going to happen to us on Monday?" Dahn asked, looking nervous and hopeful.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked warily. She _so_ did not want to have this conversation; she knew it wasn't going to end well for any of them.

"I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong, am I?" Dahn looked around at each of them.

"No, of course not." Derrick assured him.

"So what's gonna happen on Monday? Are you guys just gonna pretend you don't know me?" He asked again, looking at Derrick and Massie.

"No. I wouldn't do that." Derrick finally said.

_Yeah, right. What a load of crap. Now he's making me look like the bad guy!_ Massie thought. "Oh, be honest Derrick!" She scoffed. "You're telling me that if Dahn came up to you in the hall on Monday in front of your friends, you'd say hi to him and invite him to hang after school? No you wouldn't! You know exactly what you'd do! You'd nod politely and keep walking, and then join in as your friends made fun of him!"

"Okay, what if I came up to you?" Layne asked Massie quietly.

"Same exact thing." She replied mercilessly, a wave of guilt slapping her in the face a second later as she took in everyone's wounded expressions.

"You are a BITCH!" Alec yelled through clenched teeth.

"_Why?_ Because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?" Massie fumed, tears pricking at her eyes.

" No, you're a bitch because you _know_ how shitty that is to do to someone, but you don't got the _balls_ to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like! Can't say I'm surprised, anyway. All you homecoming queens _fucking_ care about are your limitless credit cards, your _precious_ diamond earrings, and which hunky jockstrap you're going to take to the _fucking_ prom!"

Now the tears were streaming out of Massie's eyes, and what stung her the most was that she knew he was right. Well, with the first part of his rant, anyway. "I _hate_ you!" She spat out, too weak and shaky-voiced to think of a better comeback. That wasn't entirely true, but she did hate him for making her cry in front of people. No one _ever_ saw her cry except for Bean.

"Yeah? Good!" He yelled back, sounding disgusted with her.

"Okay! You don't have to be so harsh!" Derrick snapped at Alec. He had never seen Massie cry before either, and he was probably feeling really uncomfortable.

"Why not? I don't even _matter_ around here, remember? I could just _disappear_ tomorrow, and _nobody_ would give a rat's ass, right?" He spat out, throwing Massie's words from that morning back in their faces.

Derrick must have remembered her saying that to him as well, because he dropped the subject immediately. Massie swallowed deeply. _Had she really said that?_ Okay, so she'd been kind of harsh as well. But Massie really hadn't thought it would cut him that deep.

"Well, I would say you do. You all matter." Layne piped up suddenly. "You know what I did to get detention today? Nothing. Nothing at all. I just happened to guess I would meet some interesting characters in detention, and I was right. So thanks, guys. You really helped me with the characterizations for my new script in playwriting."

"Wait, you're _using_ us? For a _writing exercise?"_ Massie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly wiped the last tears off her face and grabbed Layne's knapsack, pulling out her notebook and flipping to the page that was marked with an empty Go-gurt tube. There was a cartoon picture of what she assumed to be her, judging from the crown and devil horns. She began reading the caption under it aloud.

"Cassie Clock: With her glossy brunette bob and laser-whitened smile, Cassie is the uncontested ruler of the school. Comes up with the most ah-mazing comebacks. Gives her friends daily ratings, which are fair and impartial. Also gives gossip points based strictly on the juicyness of the gossip. Cassie knows you'd give anything to be just like her."

Massie didn't know if it was the expression on her face of the way she read it, but her words caused everyone to burst out peals of laughter, even Alec. She blushed and scowled at the depiction, but even she had to admit it was kind of funny.

"I am nawt like that!" She whined, making everyone laugh even harder. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see what she wrote about you guys!" Massie flipped to another page.

"Oh come on, that was before I got to know you guys, don't take it personally! You don't have to read those!" Layne protested, but everyone passed the book around anyway, having a good laugh at each other's expenses. In the end, even Layne seemed to be glad that her hilariously stereotypical character descriptions had seemed to ease the tension in the room.

"All right, I think I've had enough of this," Alec said finally, pausing to catch his breath. "I have a new dare for everyone. I dare you all…to get high with me." He pulled out his lighter and flicked it on, smiling as the flames danced in his eyes.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I'm glad I picked this story up again! Lots of drama in this chapter! I was originally going to have Alec kiss Massie in the game, but I decided against it. He still had to call her out when she was being a bitch to Dahn and Layne, and I loved having him do that. Who knows, maybe they _will_ stay friends on Monday. :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is gonna be a double-chapter update! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Alec took out a brown paper bag and started rolling up joints. "Whaddaya guys say?" his eyes darted around the circle.

"Let's do it," Layne smiled, picking up a joint and lighting it with ease. Something told Massie this wasn't her first time smoking weed.

Dahn also looked at her in shock. "Are you serious? Have you done this before?"

"Not this, specifically. But once, Meena brought back a hookah pipe from India, and we all tried it at a party. It felt so trippy!" She giggled.

Dahn shrugged, looking at Alec again. "I guess I'll try it," he said hesitantly.

"Attaboy, Dahn! Now you'll be the coolest kid in physics club!" Alec laughed good-naturedly.

Dahn rolled his eyes and took a joint.

"How 'bout you, Princess?" Alec held one out to Massie.

As much as Massie wanted to impress him and take one, she had changed her mind once Dahn had started coughing up smoke. "Gross." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, guess I expected that." Alec chuckled and offered it to Derrick, who denied it as well. "Suit yourself, jockstrap, that leaves more for us!"

"Hey, I _would_ take one, but the smoking part is disgusting!" Massie protested. "I mean, if you had a pot brownie or something…"

Alec laughed. "Okay, you highness. Next time, I'll be sure to bake you some special brownies!"

Twenty minutes later, everyone was nearly in tears from laughing at Dahn, who seemed to be the least capable of holding his smoke. Something about hearing the smartest kid in school say things like "whoa…this carpet is like the ocean!" and "hey! I can see my own nose!" was almost too hilarious for words.

Now his head was turned around, trying to see his own backside. "Guys, has my butt always been this sexy?"

This caused everyone to crack up again, and Massie was glad she hadn't smoked up, or they would probably be laughing at her as well. Though she did wonder how it felt…she made herself snap out of that train of thought and turned her attention back to high-as-a-kite Dahn, who was a great source of entertainment at the moment.

"Hey, that reminds me, guys…I have a new dare for everyone. I dare you all to play Guess the Butt!" he cracked up as if he'd just made the world's funniest joke.

"What?" Layne asked, wiping her eyes and pausing to catch her breath.

"It's that game where you find a copy machine," he paused to giggle. "And everyone takes turns sitting on it." More giggles. "And printing out shadows of their butts!" He snorted. "Then you guess whose is whose." He managed to explain.

"Where the hell do you see a copy machine?" Derrick laughed. Massie rolled her eyes, knowing he'd be game for anything that had to do with his butt.

"There's one in the office." Massie quickly bit her tongue, wishing she hadn't just said that.

"Well, c'mon! Let's go!" Dahn got up and started to walk out of the library, not seeming to care whether or not they got caught by Principal Riker. The pot had really loosened him up; Massie was impressed.

They got up and started to follow him, not wanting to let their new source of entertainment go.

"Uh, guys, the office is this way." Derrick called, leading the half-stoned group in the other direction. He shook his head, amused. "Man, look at us, sneaking out of detention, half of us stoned…I gotta hand it to ya, Hardy. Being bad does feel pretty good!"

Layne started to giggle. "Remember this morning, when we all couldn't stand each other?"

"Yeah, I guess I can tolerate you guys now." Alec smirked. Layne and Dahn laughed harder than they normally would have, and Dahn walked into a row of lockers. Massie couldn't believe how loud everyone was being.

Just then, they heard Principal Riker's voice booming from his office. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?"

"Uh-Oh." Derrick stopped in his tracks as he heard the principal's footsteps leaving his office.

"Great! Now we're all gonna get busted!" Massie hissed.

"Nope. Just me." Alec said, looking determined. "You guys head back to the library. I'll distract him!" He ran off in the opposite direction, singing _I'm on A Boat_ by The Lonely Island at the top of his lungs.

Massie stared after him for a moment, dumbfounded. The others did the same, before quickly realizing they should get their asses back in the library before they _all_ got in trouble.

As they scrambled back, Massie could hear Riker hot on Alec's trail. His plan seemed to be working. But she had to wonder why he would stick his neck out to protect all of them. Maybe it was because he had so many detentions already, and one more wouldn't make much difference. _Or maybe he really cared for all of them._

When they got back inside, Layne made a beeline for the couch in the back, Massie sat at a seat in the front and Dahn sat behind her. Derrick went off somewhere in the back. But Massie was too preoccupied to notice. Alec's final act of nobility had left her speechless. Throughout the detention, she'd been battling her mixed feelings for him. At first, he'd made her repulsed, then curious, then attracted, and then angry.

Even when she thought she wanted him, she'd thought maybe it was just attraction and she'd never _really_ like him. And even if she did, there was no way her friends or parents would ever accept him and think he was even worthy of her. But now she found herself wondering if _she_ was even worthy of _him_. He had proven he could be a good guy when he wanted to be, and he was beyond hot. Him taking the fall for them had done it for her; she was now head over heels for him and not afraid to admit it to herself.

In that way, she figured this detention had changed them all. They had all come in with preconceived notions and stereotypes for one another: there was the princess, the jock, the rebel, the brain, and the basket case. But after spending the day with each other, they'd realized that they were more similar than they'd imagined.

She thought about how quick she'd been to hack Alec's Facebook, how Dahn and Layne were quick to try smoking weed, how Alec was a Harry Potter nerd and Dahn was more dirty-minded than he let on, and everything else about them that had surprised her. They all dealt with pressures from their parents differently, but it hurt just the same.

Massie suddenly felt empowered to write. She had to share this newfound wisdom in her blog. She turned around and looked at Dahn.

"Hey, Dahn! You're good at writing papers and stuff, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He looked at her curiously, the effects of the weed starting to wear off.

"Good, come help me write my blog." She motioned for him to follow her and started walking to one of the library's computers. "Come on, I'm writing about today!"

"Oh…okay!" Dahn smiled and followed her.

…

Layne was sitting on the couch in the back, playing with a loose thread on her capris. She groaned softly. This would be a lot more entertaining if the effects of marijuana were still clouding her brain.

"Hey, Layne." Derrick's voice called from behind her. He jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to her. "So…sorry I called you a freak last year." He offered her a crooked smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I just remembered; that was Kemp Hurley." Layne grinned, glad he was able to put aside his pride and apologize.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I did it too." Derrick laughed.

"You did?" Layne raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not to your face." He put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Layne made a face, rolling her eyes. "But hey, I shouldn't be one to talk. I wore shorts all year in seventh grade!"

Layne chuckled, remembering. She'd always thought it was cool that he wore shorts all the time, even in the winter. That took guts and willpower, and it was just his "thing." It was kinda…_hawt_. And right now, he looked so cute with that boyish grin on his face; Layne just had to express her admiration. "You know, I always thought it was really cool that you did that. It took some serious balls, and it's great to be unique, especially at a school like ours!"

"Yeah, it is…and the way you dress…I always thought that was pretty ballsy too." The way he grinned, Layne knew it was meant to be a compliment and she couldn't help blushing.

"Hey, question: Do you really think I look like a freak?" Layne looked at him through her lashes, biting her lip. _Why was she suddenly so damn self-conscious?_

"Truth?" He asked, and she nodded. "Hell yeah." He chuckled. "But I think it's freakin' hot that you got the balls to wear that stuff. Unique is sexy. But quirky is sexier."

This turned Layne's nervous smile into a full-fledged grin. _Was the all-popular jock actually hitting on the class freak? And was she actually enjoying it?_

This had been an interesting detention indeed.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, Massie likes Alec and Derrick ends up with Layne. I know some of you wanted him to end up with Massie, and even though I was a huge Massington fan myself, I'd have to say that the opposites attract thing makes the most sense for this story. The prom queen and the star athlete ending up together doesn't break any social norms. And that's what The Breakfast Club was all about. So yeah…**

**REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Wow, can't believe this story's almost over!**

* * *

><p>…<p>

"All right, punks. Detention's over. I hope I won't have to see any of you here again." Principal Riker announced, poking his head in. "Oh, and someone go tell Alec to get out of here. I put him in the janitor's closet for trying to escape from detention."

"I'll do it!" Massie got up from her seat quickly. This was her last chance to make an impression on him. To show him she wasn't that shallow and she did care.

She went over what she was going to say in her head as she headed to the closet. She started to panic a little, then made herself stop overthinking it. No about of mental preparation would prepare her for a deep conversation with someone as unpredictable as Alec. She stopped at the door to gather her courage, then turned the knob and let herself in.

He was sitting on a chair in the corner and he looked up when he saw her. Massie knew she would never forget the way he had looked at her just then. It was a wide-eyed look of surprise, like he was getting something he didn't even know he could ask for. And at that moment, he looked so vulnerable, it almost completely redeemed him for being so obnoxious that whole day. However, that look only stayed on his face for about two seconds before it turned into his knowing smile.

"You lost?" he smirked.

Massie shook her head and swallowed deeply. "I just wanted to tell you that, um, you were right. I _should_ have the guts to stand up to my friends." She looked down, fiddling with her top.

He got up from his chair and moved closer to her. "Yeah, well, I guess it's harder than I made it sound, right?" He offered.

_Was that his attempt at apologizing?_ Massie never thought she'd see the day.

"Yeah, kinda." She was glad he understood, even though he didn't agree with what she had said. She knew he had friends too, and they would definitely laugh if they saw him associating with Dahn or Layne. They would even be a little pissed if they saw him associating with Derrick or Massie. The stoners and rebels hated the richies and preps. It would be especially bad for him to be seen with her, since she dissed the girls he hung out with on a daily basis, calling them trashy sluts, sometimes to their faces.

He actually had it the worst, because he couldn't associate with any of them. Dahn and Layne could hang out without alienating their friends, and Massie could hang out with Derrick without anyone raising an eyebrow. But Alec couldn't talk to any of them without getting some weird looks.

But he also had the most strength of character out of all of them, and Massie knew he wouldn't let that stop him. He didn't care what anyone thought of what he did, and she admired that.

"Well, um, yeah…so, detention's over." Massie stated awkwardly, after noticing him staring at her. She was trying to fill the silence they had fallen into, but she suddenly wished she hadn't said that. More than that, she wished it wasn't true. She didn't know what would happen on Monday, and right now, she kind of just wanted to live in these final moments of detention forever.

"Guess we better say goodbye now, then. Y'know, since we probably won't speak again." Alec looked down, actually sounding more disappointed than there he was, looking all vulnerable again. His walls had been knocked down, and all that was left was a little boy who wanted to know whether his new friends would be there for him. It made Massie want to hug him and cry. There was nothing he could rip apart, scream at, or make fun of; it was just her and him being completely honest.

"Alec, don't." She shook her head and hesitantly brought her arms up to his broad shoulders. When he didn't try to stop her, she snaked them around his neck and sighed, leaning into him.

"You know, this isn't gonna make me like you any better." He tried to keep his voice steady, but Massie could see right through it. And when she felt his fingers curl around the fabric of her top at her hip to keep her there, she knew he was taken by her too.

"Really? You sure about that?" She pulled away enough to see his face and gave him a mischievous smile.

"…No." He admitted, giving her an embarrassed half-smile.

She started leaning in, knowing now was the perfect moment to kiss him. But then she stopped herself when she was inches from his face. Something was wrong here. She knew he would kiss back, but she didn't want to make him like her through seduction. He had to like her for who she was. She wanted him to really like her, not just want her.

She pulled away slowly and took one of his hands in hers. "Come on, let's go say bye to everyone." She pulled him out of the closet and started walking back.

"You _tease_," he muttered, but held onto her anyway.

…

Once everyone had said their goodbyes and were waiting for their rides in the parking lot, Derrick noticed that Alec had his arm around Massie and she was kind of leaning into him. And surprisingly, it didn't bother him. _What a difference a few hours can make._

He started walking over to Layne, grinning boyishly. He had always been amused and fascinated by her, but ever since she had demanded an apology from him for something that may or may not have happened a year ago, he was impressed by her courage, and then…oddly attracted. She was a freak, but they had more in common than he'd thought, and he wanted her to be _his_ freak.

"So I guess I'll see ya on Monday." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you will." She grinned back.

"You wanna give me something to remember you by 'till then?" He asked cheekily, hoping he wasn't pushing it. True, he'd only started liking her a few hours ago and they'd only flirted once, but still…this detention seemed like such a monumentous event, he felt like it had to end with something spectacular as well.

She seemed to feel the same was, because she gave him a slight giggle, like she was happy he'd asked. Then she leaned in and took his face in her hands, capturing his lips with her own seconds later. It felt amazing with that tingly, prickly rush of heat at the bottoms of his feet and her lips tasting like sun-ripened strawberries. And all he wanted was more. He didn't know what was going to happen on Monday and he wished he could just freeze time in this instant.

As she pulled away, she tore the State Champion patch off his varsity letter jacket and smiled triumphantly, stuffing it in her bag. Maybe she wanted something more to remember him by. The thought made Derrick happy and kind of sad at the same time. He wondered if she thought he wasn't going to talk to her again at school.

Either way, he knew his father would be pissed that he lost the patch. But at this point, he really didn't care. He wanted her to have it, always. He watched as her brother pulled up and she got in the car, smiling at him as they drove off.

…

As Massie waited for Issac to pull up in the Range Rover, she noticed Alec waiting beside her and realized he didn't have a ride; he could just walk home now if he wanted to. But he was waiting for her to leave, probably wanting to make the most of their time together…

Massie bit her lip and thought for a second. She had to do something more to show that she cared for him, regardless of what happened on Monday…that's when it came to her. She knew what she would do. She reached for her left ear and took off one of her _precious_ diamond stud earrings, and without thinking twice about it, she turned to face Alec and took his hand in hers.

She opened up his palm and carefully placed the diamond stud into it, then closed his fist around it as if to show she meant it. Giving him her diamond earring would definitely have seemed ridiculous to her friends and family, but it made perfect sense to her. He was convinced that these material possessions were all she cared about, and she wanted to show him that she wasn't that shallow.

By giving him a diamond, she was not only showing that she cared about more than diamonds, but she cared about him enough to give him one. And he had one of his ears pierced, so he could wear it if he wanted to. Massie kind of hoped he would. Then, when she saw him on Monday, she would know he had been thinking of her too.

Alec seemed to pick up on her thoughts, because he had that vulnerable look of disbelief on his face for the third time that day. Massie wondered how he would react to her gift. He could say thanks, but somehow, words didn't seem appropriate for a moment like this.

His face looked softer than it had all day and all the hard edges seemed to have disappeared. His eyes held so much emotion, like he had a thousand things to tell her but couldn't get out even one of them. After a moment of silent deliberation, he finally started leaning down to her face.

Massie could feel her heart hammering and her toes tingling. _It was finally happening._ She watched as he hesitantly brought his lips down to hers, and after seeing that she wasn't stopping him, connecting them briefly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Massie had to say it was the deepest, most heartfelt one she'd ever had.

After he pulled away, Alec rested his face on her shoulder, lips lightly brushing her neck, like he didn't want the moment to end. Massie rested her hand on his hip for a few seconds before she heard Isaac pull up and clear his throat as he opened her door.

She pulled away and slipped into the car quietly. She knew that if Isaac said anything about this to her parents, she would have some serious explaining to do. But she decided not to think about that for a while and just smiled as she watched Alec stare after the car as she drove off.

…

As Alec watched Massie drive off in her fancy Range Rover in awe, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He had fallen for the girl he swore he would never like. He couldn't even help it; he knew she was rich, spoiled, stuck up and everything he hated. And she could be really bitchy but she could also be really fucking sweet when she wanted to be.

When she'd come into that closet for him, he couldn't help feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. And when she'd admitted he was right and she shouldn't be so stuck up, he suddenly felt a wave of affection for her. And suddenly he felt bad for yelling at her about it, and pretty much being a giant asshole to her the whole day. Well, no he didn't. If he wasn't being obnoxious, then he wouldn't be himself.

But he did feel bad for not looking past the prom queen label everyone had stuck on her. Just because she was rich and popular, he'd assumed she would be just like her friends and all the other bitchy rich girls he'd met. But there was so much more to her than that.

There had been more to everyone he'd met that day than their respective stereotypes. Dahn, Derrick, and Layne had also turned out to be way cooler than he would have imagined. He honestly hoped they would all stay friends at school.

As he crossed the school's football field to take the shortcut to his house, he went over the day's events in his head and smiled. He smiled even bigger when he got to the end and remembered Massie's diamond earring was still in his tightly closed fist. She'd given him a fucking _diamond_. He chucked to himself in disbelief and put it through the hole in his right ear. _Yep, that had really happened._ He grinned and pumped his fist into the air in triumph.

Of all the detentions he'd been to, this had by far been the best one.

…

**Massie's Blog:**

Thoughts for the day: This post is for all you high school students out there. What do you think of everyone at school who's not in your circle of friends? You see them as you want to see them. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions, whether that's a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess or a rebel. But if you put aside all the stereotypes and just be who you are, you may find that you're really not so different after all. Once in a while, allow yourself to break free from the mold and spend time with people you wouldn't normally hang out with. I guarantee you'll be pleasantly surprised.

Sincerely yours,

The Breakfast Clique

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! I hope everyone liked it! This is how the movie ended (Massie's blog at the end is supposed to be the paper they had to write), and I kind of liked how they left what happened on Monday to the viewer's imaginations. Maybe later I'll write a sequel or an epilogue chapter of what happened next if I feel like expanding on this, but for now, this is the end. **

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
